


Too Much

by onlyreaderinsert



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Intense Arguing, Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyreaderinsert/pseuds/onlyreaderinsert
Summary: Request: Hiya, can I request a Dean imagine where him and the reader get into an argument (a bad one) and she falls to the ground and breaks down. And he's never seen her cry before. (They've been together for 7 months)





	Too Much

“God dammit Dean!” You shout as you violently throw your jacket onto the back of the couch.

“I don’t get why you’re so mad!” he shouts right back, shutting the motel door a little too hard.

“You know full well why i’m mad, Winchester.” You said, crossing your arms over your chest and breathing deeply.

“I wasn’t flirting with her!” he said, a little louder than usual. 

“Don’t bullshit me, Dean.” you said, seething, “you and her we’re really hitting it off weren’t you? Were you gonna have a little fun if I hadn’t shown up?!” 

“No! Of course not!” he said, throwing his hands into the air, “I would never do that to you!”

“Then why were you flirting?” you yelled. 

“I wasn’t!” Dean yelled, his face red and a vein in his neck bulging, “Dammit Y/N! Why can’t you just fucking believe me?!” You didn’t respond. Dean was being a lot louder than he usually was during arguments. And to be honest, it scared you. He grabbed his jacket and keys and left the motel room, saying that he “needed some air”. You heard the Impala peel out of the motel parking lot.

You had finally snapped. After seven months of watching random chicks flirting with him, watching them writing their phone numbers on napkins, watching them lean over, desperately trying to get his attention, you finally had enough. You let your mind drift back to ten minutes ago at the bar. 

You walked in, searching for the familiar face of your boyfriend. It had been a stressful hunt, so you told Dean you would meet him at the bar across the street from the motel after you had a shower to get all the vampire blood off of you. Your eyes scanned the room, finally landing on Dean. He was sitting at the bar, sipping a beer. You smiled to yourself and started walking over, when something made you stop dead in your tracks. A brunette sat next to him, a little too close for comfort. She was wearing a skirt that showed off her ass and a shirt that her cleavage was almost falling out of. She tried to talk to him, beating her lashes far too many times. He responded with an answer you couldn’t hear, but she laughed at it. She put her hand on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear, and you had had enough. You stormed up to the two of them and cleared your throat.

The brunette looked at you with a mild disgust, while Dean looked at you with a big smile. 

“Hey, Y/N!” he said, getting up from his seat, “you made it!” You looked at him, anger blazing within you, and mumbled a “yeah” before turning your eyes to the brunette. You smiled sweetly at her before snaking an arm around Dean’s waist. 

“Hi honey” you said in the happiest voice you could muster. She looked at you in anger, but stormed off. As soon as she was gone, you removed your arm from Dean’s form and turned around, walking quickly the other direction. He shouted for you, but you didn’t stop until you got to the motel room. Then, you two argued, and now you were left to feel stupid, alone in the room. 

You didn’t mean to get so angry. It was just that this was always happening, and it was too much for you to handle. You sat down on the edge of the bed, looking down at your hands. Before you knew it, you were crying. You were quietly sobbing to yourself, upset that you had made Dean so mad over something he probably wasn’t even doing.  
As you sat, you heard the Impala return, and you tried to compose yourself, but you couldn’t stop the tears that were falling. The door to the motel room opened and Dean walked in, looking remorseful. 

“Look Y/N, i’m sorry. I didn-” he started, but stopped as soon as he saw your crying form. He didn’t know what to do. You’d never cried in front of him before. Sure, he’d seen you get teary-eyed when you had gotten hurt on hunts, but he’d never seen you full-on cry. And it hurt him. Especially knowing he was the one who caused it. After standing there for a few moments like a dumbass, he put his keys and jacket down before moving to sit on the end of the bed with you. 

Your crying was a little softer now, you wished Dean hadn’t seen you like this. 

“Dean, i’m sorry” you said quietly, in between sobs. 

“It’s my fault,” he said, moving closer to you and wrapping an arm around your shoulders, “I shouldn’t have yelled so much.”

“No, I shouldn’t have gotten so mad. It wasn’t your fault that she was trying to flirt with you.” you said, sniffing and resting your head on his chest, “I just get so jealous sometimes, will all the women constantly flirting with you.” Dean laughed softly, and you could feel it rumble through his chest. 

“I know what you mean, sometimes I see a guy flirt with you and I just want to rip his head off.” he said, kissing the top of your head and rubbing small circles into your back.

“I shouldn’t have accused you of anything,” you said, finally stopping crying.

“It’s okay,” Dean said, as he tilted your head up towards his, wiping a few left-over tears from your face, “I forgive you.” You smiled up at him, and leaned up to give him a small peck on the lips.

“I’m glad,” you said, “I don’t know what I would do if you didn’t.” Dean smiled and you both stood up, going over to your suitcases and changing into your pajamas. When you were both changed, Dean went over and flipped the light off, and you both crawled into bed. Dean’s arms were instantly around your waist, pulling you close to him as you rested your head on his chest.

You sighed in content, knowing that no matter how many women flirted with Dean, he was yours, and you were his.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! It's a little short, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! Feel free to make any new requests you'd like to see! I write for other fandoms too- too many to list- so shoot me a quick message and i'll get back to you ASAP!! <33


End file.
